headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Maine
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bangor; Castle Rock; Chester's Mill; Haven; Ludlow; Portland; Tarker's Mill | 1st = }} Maine is a state in the New England region of the northeastern United States, bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the southeast, New Hampshire to the southwest, and the Canadian provinces of Quebec to the northwest and New Brunswick to the northeast. Maine is the northernmost portion of New England and is the easternmost state in the contiguous United States. It is known for its scenery — its jagged, mostly rocky coastline, its low, rolling mountains, and its heavily forested interior — as well as for its seafood cuisine, especially lobsters and clams. Points of Interest ; Castle Lake: Castle Lake is located in Castle Rock and lies at the bed of a large cliff. In 1991, Martin Deaver - a church leader fell from cliff and broke his back under mysterious circumstances. He died days later. His young adopted son, Henry Deaver, went missing for eleven days in December and was found on the cliff overlooking the lake by Sheriff Alan Pangborn. In 2018, Dale Lacy - the warden of Shawshank Prison committed suicide by tying a noose around his neck and driving his car off the cliff into the lake, which resulted in his decapitation. ; Castle Rock: Castle Rock is a small, idyllic coastal hamlet in the Eastern region of Castle County. For several decades it has played host to many strange and mysterious occurances, some of which range into the realms of the supernatural. A young coma victim named Johnny Miller awakened with the gift of prophetic vision which he used to aid the police solve murders. A St. Bernard became rabid after being bitten by a rabbit and terrorized a mother and her young son. A writer named Thad Beaumont from the neighboring town of Ludlow suffered a "Jekyll & Hyde" effect and began committing murders. The Devil himself came to Castle Rock in the guise of an antiquities dealers named Leland Gaunt and used his influence to get the townsfolk to turn against one another committing acts of vandalism and even murder. ; Castle View: Castle View is a small town in Maine, near Castle Rock. The town is situated "about sixty miles" from Lisbon, Maine In 1960, Dennis Lachance was buried in Castle View Cemetery after he died in a car crash. Amanda Debusher lives in a "weather-tight Cape Cod between Castle view and the Harlow Deep Cut." In 1999, Patricia McFarland's parents and brother stayed in a hotel in Castle View while the Castle County Police searched for Trisha. In 2009, Don and Petra Anderson threw a surprise party at The Birches in Castle View for their parents' twenty-fifth anniversary. ; Chamberlain: Chamberlain is a suburban town in the U.S. state of Maine. It is a picturesque "anytown" community with a predominantly white population. One of the notable locales is Ewan High School, which is a public school for grades 9-12 and the only such learning center in Chamberlain. Carrie White attended school here as a student, along with Sue Snell, Tommy Ross, Billy Nolan, Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, and Norma Watson. Another place of note is the White residence, was a modest two-story suburban home in Chamberlain. It was the home of Margaret White and her daughter Carrie, and for a time, Margaret's late husband Ralph. When Margaret discovered she was pregnant with Carrie as a result of marital rape, she attempted to miscarry by flinging herself down the steps of the house. In the original film, a teenage Carrie, driven insane by her mother's abuse, uses her out-of-control telekinesis to kill her mother and quite literally bring the house down. ; Chester's Mill: Chester's Mill is a town in the U.S. state of Maine. It borders the towns of Castle Rock, and Tarker's Mill. Chester's Mill and Tarker's Mill are sometimes referred to as the Twin Mills. On October 21st, a mysterious invisible barrier, shaped like a dome, appeared over top of the town, cutting its citizens off from the rest of the world. The appearance of the structure caused a 2.1 quake on the Richter scale. Numerous people died as a result of the Dome's sudden appearance ; Jerusalem's Lot: Founded in Maine territory in 1765, its name is derived from a colonist named Charles Belknap Tanner, who owned a pig named Jerusalem, who was known to gravitate towards a wood lot. The story of Tanner's pig circulated enough that people began calling the town Jerusalem's Lot, which later became shortened to 'Salem's Lot. Since its inception, the area surrounding Jerusalem's Lot has been a focal point for dark metaphysical occurrences, relating to ancient and powerful beings. ; Ludlow: Ludlow is a quaint sleepy hamlet town that borders the coastal village of Castle Rock. It was notable for being the home of famed mystery writer Thad Beuamont, who developed a successful string of novels under the pen name "George Stark". After ceremoniously killing off his alter ego however, George Stark manifested in the real world and began committing murders similar to that of the character from his novels, Alexis Machine. Another bizarre incident that took place in Ludlow involved a burial mound once used by the Micmac Indians. In later years it was turned into a pet cemetery by children. Those who were buried there however, somehow came back to life. ; Portland : Portland is the county seat of Cumberland County and the most populated city in Maine. It is the most populous metropolitan area in northern New England. It was settled in 1632 and became an incorporated city in 1786. Portland's economy relies mostly on the service sector and tourism. The Old Port district is known for its 19th-century architecture and nightlife. Films that take place in * Carrie * Creepshow 2 * Cujo * Dark Half, The * Dead Zone, The * It: Chapter One * It: Chapter Two * Needful Things * Pet Sematary * Pet Sematary II * Silver Bullet TV shows that take place in * Castle Rock * Dead Zone, The * It Comics that take place in * Iron Man 12 * Tomb of Dracula 56 Books that take place in * Bag of Bones * Carrie * Cujo * Cycle of the Werewolf * Dark Half, The * IT * Needful Things Characters from References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations category:Maine